The Smash Wars
by Conquer
Summary: this is about the events that happend to the Super Smash Bros. when they were transferd into a world were they are at war the the wire frame people.
1. Default Chapter

This story begins in the smash mansion and the castle of Kirby where they're having the meeting that well change the whole quadrant (about 2,730 solar systems) it's about an accelerating fighting between smashers and wire frames and kirby's (not that much kirby's though). The Kirby high console is seeing weather they should go to war on the side of the smashers to beat the wire frames forever.


	2. The Decision

"Here now we join there heated debate," said the reporter for the smashers T.V.

while he said this the Mario brother's, Ganendorf and Link, Bowser and his evil buddies, all the girls, and all the pokemon tune in. Zelda ask Princess Peach and Samus, "What is a high console?" neither respond. She asked again, "What is it?" Samus said "Shut the hell up dumb ass!!" Zelda transforms into Sheik and throws one of her daggers into Samuss gun and then transforms back into Zelda then flicks her off. Samus says, "What the hell was that for!?" Zelda says, "You told me to shut up!!!" that's when Samus and Zelda begin punching each other, finally Princes Peach says, "Both of you shut the hell up!" and then say's under her breath "idiotic ass holes". That's when Mario, Lugie, Bowser, and Link fall in the room and all said together, "Hi!". The brother's both said, "We were just checking the pipes, that's all" at that time Bowser said, "I was helping them" then Link said, "Uuuh..... bye" and run's away. Mario brother's and Bowser fallow. The girls looked at each other and laughed very loud like this, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!" this continued for a while (about 28 minutes). After that the girl's settled down and continued watching the T.V.

After about 2 hours of this horrendous debate the Kirby high console decided to not go in the war themselves, instead supply the smashers with weapons, food, and medical help.

This came as a total surprise to the smasher government but they still liked and supported their decision with full confidence because they really didn't need that much support anyway. Well this decision made a huge argument among the people that wanted the Kirby high console to go to war and the one's that didn't want them to go to war. Princess Peach whispered to Samus, "I think those fat little circles should have gone to war instead of being stupid and not going to war with their troops" Samus whispered back, "I agree with you but they are slow and stupid so I think that they would just slow us down in battle" but before the Princess could get a word out Kirby sucked up Zelda and shot her at Princess Peach and wrote on the wall, "Don't talk about my people again!!! You whore!"(He wrote this in marker that was blood red) then flicked them off.

After this dramatic approach the girl's went after Kirby in a furious rage and almost killed him but lift him with just in one inch of death that's when the brothers broke it up and help him get to the hospital.

When Mario and Lugie came back they asked why did they almost kill Kirby, and they all said, "Because he was mean" wile doing the potty eye's but Samus said, "I'll blow your head off so don't ask me" and as she was walking away she add, "EVER!!!"


	3. The War Begins

The tension between the wire's and the smashers greatly accelerated as more attacks happened every day until the wire's invaded the nearest city of the smashers and killed every thing in sit including the smasher city of Tiny which is on ness's home world. After this the smashers destroyed their city of Kento on their last home planet. The generalships are appointed to Mario, Lugie, Ganendorf, Link, Young Link, Bowser, Samus, Kirby, Ness, Pikachu, and Mewtwo, they were leading the assault on the wire people but a communication problem arose and they could not communicate with each other so there plan would not work and now no one could tell there was a change of there plan and this is were we start are second chapter.

"Bowser, come in Bowser, is anyone there at all," said Pikachu in an anger way, then he shocked one of his soldiers so badly that he died then that's when Pikachu announced to his troops, "Picha pi pica piku pica (oh sorry forgot to translate, this is what he said in English), "well troops let's attack that wire base men and kill them all, um... no let's try to win against them" as they were marching they find that the camp is already in battle with Mewtwo's forces which had a problem in that for every one of the wire soldiers they shot, stabbed, slashed, exploded, and burnt was replaced by 2, with Pikachu's quick thinking he retreated into his camp to try to make radio connect to any one but no luck so he side, "We need to try to help Mewtwo's troops and win this battle so that we can win this war" as he said that one of the spies from the wire camp recorded it and started to headed bake there when a soldier said, "Hay what are you doing" then as he turned the soldier saw that he was a wire frame spy, then as the spy tried to run he yield, "there is a spy, get him" and in a tackle 10 guys where able to bring him down and tie him up to interrogate him for information about how come when we kill one of you it is replaced by 2? And after that is answered what are your troop movements? And after that was answered they'll ask more that I don't even care to mansion them. They let him go into a prison that is called r energylo, which he cannot break out of. When the radio starts to work they find out that Mario and his troops have been defeated at Kingo city in the fourth quadrant, Lugie won at Timo sector and are moving on to help Ness's troops on the planet called Termono and they really need it, Bowser is getting help from whatever is left in Mewtwo troops, Link and young Link have won at least two battles but have lost at least twenty battles, and finally they find out that Ganendorf and Samuss troops have also combined troops to make twenty thousand and Bowser is getting a little soft on Samus and has lat her take control of most of them, all this is bad news because the wire fame numbers just keep on growing and growing and there is no stopping them it seems like. Samus is talking to Browser in his hut trying to more hen just 9/10th of the troops; she is trying to get all of them in this she well kill all of Pikachu's and Mewtwo's troops the reason why is because she hates thaws little insignificant rat's and freak of nature and this is were Pikachu called on the radio and said in grate urgency, "A HUGE WIRE ARMY IS HEADED YOUR WAY MOLBILIZ OR SOMETHING BEFOR THEY, NO ATTCK DON'T RETRET JUST.... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" As Pikachu said this Samus was seducing Bowser into giving up all his army by pointing her blaster in his face and saying, "you got three seconds to give me the rest of the army I'll be happy. NOW!!!!!" soon after that they heard something out side that made the hut move, they both ran out side and went to say at the same time, "HOLY CRAPE" while there army is being attack by the army Pikachu said was coming but since they did not hear it they could not mobilize anything and everybody was just running and there was just plane massacring going on and no defines. Samus saw this and said, "Get mobilized, make a defense, just fight them off!!" as she said this she was shooting at the invading army and killing more then her own army. Her army turned around and started to fight off the wire army with almost full success, it was already to late for Browsers army because his army was in front of Samuss army so barley any of her army got hit let alone killed (if you haven't found out yet Browser had a crush on Samus) that's when a black figure arose and made hundreds of thousands more then Samuss army pulse Link's and young Link's army put together ( there army had at least hundred thousand each) and all of this they needed to find were they were making this wire's by the billons. Samuss army starts to hold back some of there army but most of there army's forces are so far back that they'll be of no help until it's to late so in this direr moment Samus and Bowser have to figure something out but the only thing Bowser can think of is to kiss Samus really big, but Samus is thinking of taking the reserve troops from Tanko (a city of about hundred thousand) and that is at least a three day march from here so Samus gives the order to retreat back to Tanko and fight there, meanwhile that dark figure that I mean shined earlier they find out that he's name is Slasher and before they got any more information the radio cut out from the spy and the only conclusion that they can come up with is that the spy was caught and is now being tottered for info and the spy the spy's name is bounder (his name is misleading because he is actually a geek from a universe called Geekaner).


	4. THe Discovery

AS the war was going on, the Destroyer decide to attack another army such like Mario's and this is were Chap.4 begins.

"Hay, Pikachu are you there please respond" said Mario with a scared face on, "O.K. men we have to take back that planet it holds a massive power supply that they can use to make some kind of thing or something" This is when he spotted one of his men speaking smack against his order, and then he said, "Shut up damn it! We just lost contact with Pikachu and I think the wire army has taken him over or even worse he joined their side"

Mewtow at this time was still fighting strong on his said and that's when he notices something wrong with the troops, they were dying and the others were multiplying. "General, ser they are having trouble fighting off the troops in the front lines, and they just keep coming" Mewtow replied "Shut up! I'm thinking what to do incase they break throw the front line"

Then out of the ski came a deathly roar, "Its Mario and his army!" as they were coming closer they decided to charge in with more then enough troops to hold them back. After about an hour they realized that they were going to have to cut off there main source of power and that would be the power source from them too so they had a problem in cutting off the power.

Mewtow then toke half his troops to the power station and destroyed it. But they kept coming so they had to find out the other source of power that they were drawing on, but then Mewtow told Mario this, "Mario they aren't drawing power from ours there drawing it from some were else" Mario replied, "I know because right their retreating" this was a mystery to all but one and that was Pikachu he now exactly way they were retreating and as he went over the hill with 10 men behind him he said, "I saw there leader and he was the biggest, most afoul looking guy ever and he made what was of my army that gave up do the hooky poky a thousand times.

Princes Peach soon found out about the total annihilation of Pikachu's army so she went into hiding for three days and did not come out of her room and did not let anyone come in ether. She soon found out she was paginate with Pikachu's baby and could not stand being retackled by all the other people in the house so she cried and thought wither or not to kill herself. After the first four days Zelda decided to go in there and apology for what a bitch she was when they were watching the announcements, so she knocked on the door and said, "I'm so sorry Peach for being a bitch during the announcements so I wanted to apologize for… ahhhhh!" and she saw Peach hanging from the ceiling dead as a door nail. Soon after she saw this they set up a funeral for her and everybody that could show up to it and left they're sorry and their goodbyes at her grave stone.

Luigi is died and Mario is badly wounded after there horrific battle with the wire people. Unfortunately the base that they attack was destroyed and they did not find any planes from it so they are still fighting to find what they are now planning. Samus's army makes a huge discovery while fighting on the eastern front she takes control in order of making there plan and she say's, "HOLY CRAP!" and now staring at a huge wire person the size of the Expirer state building and it is very powerful as you well later find out and soon after this they toke it to a secret base on a plat that they control to study why they can regenerate into two. (That is the end and pleas give comment o.k. )


End file.
